The Last Night
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: (Haymitch and Effie.) It's the last night before the quarter quell and the final goodbyes are said to Katniss and Peeta, but Haymitch and Effie have so sharing to do and finally create something between them. Something unbreakable. (Set during Catching Fire) Hayffie.


**Authors notes:** Hey! So, I saw Catching fire today (30th November) And I am mesmerised! :D  
And, I'm sure most of are aware that my Hunger games OTP is Hayffie (Haymitch and Effie) and I was keeping my eyes open for that during Catching fire and I found some!

(CONTENT SPOILER ALERT!) He held her freaking hand! AHHHHHH! *Fangirls*  
This fanfiction is based on the scene from Catching fire when they all say goodbye

(Based on both the film and the book.)

A BIG, BIG, BIG thank you to spectacular "allonsysilvertongue" for helping create the title for this! :D

**The Last Night**  
**(Haymitch and Effie)**

I witnessed I sight I never believed would exist. A promise that was made to us has been broken. If your hunger games trauma ends in survival, you avoid it for the rest of your remaining life.

But of course, the Capitol should never be trusted, they'll almost certainly betray you, so now I look into the eyes of our latest two victors, maybe for the last time ever.

They seemed so stoic, but there was just one subtle giveaway, their eyes, their eyes were hurt, portraying what they truly felt deep within them.

Standing next to me was Effie, the second escort to announce my name, the one who couldn't hold back her pain during the reaping. But, now, her tears were visible, and the break in her voice was all too clear.

"You're my victors!" She sobbed proudly. But then, her heart break became stronger. "But…..you deserve so much better…" I gazed at her, confused about how I felt.

This woman had always annoyed me beyond my limits, but, somehow, seeing a Capitol citizen feel devastated because of current events, realising that they don't all see this as entertainment, that they actually do care for the ones they send away, it gives you a caring feeling towards them, as if you want comfort them and tell them that it's not their fault, that it never has been.

She strutted away then, tears streaming down her cheeks, as if they were racing each other to her chin, smudging the subtle white make-up that hugged her face tightly. I look after her momentarily then returned my attention to Katniss and Peeta. Once victors, twice tributes.

"Thank you Haymitch, for everything." Peeta says as he hugs me, I gladly return, but keep my eyes clamped shut as tears threaten to appear. We separate and I embrace Katniss, a simple embrace is all I can handle.

"Any last advice?" She questions as I step away. I flash her a slightly smug grin.

"Stay alive." I begin to walk off, wonder wear Effie has retreated to. "You just remember who the enemy is." I see confusion build on her face as she tries to understand my words, but she accepts them. We go our separate ways. I pace hurriedly through the corridors, I don't know why, but, my instinct - which hasn't always been in my favour - persists me to hunt down Trinket.

Maybe her recent signs of emotion have convinced me to quit being such a pain in the neck towards her. I spotted her in the main seating area of the living quarters, she was staring out of the overly large windows, fixing her eyes onto the glowing Capitol that was radiating multiple colours and was inhabited by cheering crowds of drunken citizens that all adored the games.

I could hear her sniffles. I silently made my way towards her, but my presence wasn't observed until I stood beside her. She remained silent.

"Don't you go crying on me now, Trinket." I commented lightly.

"They don't deserve to be here, Haymitch, they're so young." She cries a little more. "I brought them here, it's all because of me."

"Now, You know that's not true." I snap. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. "You've never had a choice…..none of us have ever had that kind of independence or freedom….so just, stop talking about it…." I said almost sternly. She fiercely wipes away her tears.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, Haymitch…"

"I know you didn't."

"Is that why you've always hated me? Because of what I do….because of what I've done?"

"I've never hated you, Trinket." I admitted. "You can just annoy the shit out of me!"

"Language!" She scolded. I laughed in response.

"You didn't mind in district eleven." I pointed out.

"I think I was in a state of shock, It took me a long time to get that speech written, and they put down the cards!" Effie exclaimed - genuinely shocked by the situation. I laughed - almost at her.

"Loosen that corset of yours, Trinket!" I laughed.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Haymitch." She warned sternly, but with a smile. I ignored her comment and retrieved the half-full whiskey bottle from the coffee table that stood motionless behind us. I brought it to my lips and took a couple a heavy gulps.

Effie looked at me, not with disgust, but with concern. I held the bottle in my hand - which I kept low and look back at her, but not at her face, at her reflection. "What is it that makes you drink, Haymitch?" she questioned me shyly.

"To be honest, I don't think you want to hear that right now." she bows her head in understanding. "I don't think it's going to make you feel any better…" I mumbled.

"Please?" I don't know why she craved the information the way she did, but I wouldn't leave her forever wondering.

"I guess I can say that….the games…..they change you….the vision and nightmares never go away, and I'm too…weak to be able….to deal with them." I raise the bottle slightly. "This is my escape, it's the worst kind but so far, for me, it's the only kind." She begins to try again, I put my arm around her shoulder - almost reluctantly.

"I nearly sent you back to all of that…." She whimpered.

"It's not you're fault….I wouldn't have survived it a second time anyway, so, I guess the fear would finally go away."

"But, I would have just heightened you're torture…."

"I'm still here though, aren't I?" She nodded unhurriedly. "Bad news for you." I laughed.

"I don't think that's completely true…" she admitted.

"Excuse me." I said in a slightly high-pitched voice as I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't hate you either, Haymitch…"

"Good to know." I said enthusiastically. Tears welled up in her eyes again, she failed at blinking them away from existence.

"What are we going to do after this….we could loose two victors…." I pulled her closer to me.

"We'll get through this, Trinket….and if you ever feel like you have know one to talk to, you can talk to me….after all, you did get my phone fixed…and district twelve is always available."  
"Thank you…" She said weakly. She rested her head on my shoulder and we both gazed back out to the Capitol.

"Don't ever think that you're weak, Effie." She looked up at me, with teary eyes and smudged make-up.

"What strength do I have?"

"Simply from your occupation, but trust me, you have it, a lot more that I do."

"But, you're a victor."

"Victors may seem to radiate strength, but I certainly don't. I can't even control…." I trailed off.

"You face this year after year."

"So do you."

"But you have experienced the worst end of the games…"

"Don't big me up and make me seem a hero, it's useless."

"Not to me."

"Don't waste your breath on me, Trinket."

"It's not a waste to me."

"Huh?" Before my mind completely figured out the depth of her comment. She placed her hands on my face and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't react, I just stopped dead, enjoying the sensation.

She pulled away and looked at me nervously, almost as if an apology was threatening to slip out of her lips. I smiled at her.

"Splendid." I said stupidly. Our lips joined once again, this time in a kiss of feverish passion. We could let ourselves go, knowing there was some spark of mutual emotion between us.

She leant against the window seconds before we broke apart for breath.

"That wasn't just because of what we both shared?"

"Of course it wasn't, Sweetheart, it feels strange to admit, but….." The words did not come into use, but the action did. The affection towards that I had bottled up for so long was finally released.

I placed soft kisses down her neck and I could feel her shiver within my embrace. We travelled into her room, still kissing feverishly. Her burst through the door and I gently lay her down on the bed.

"How much do you want my corset off?" She giggled. A kiss gave her my answer.

**Authors notes:** I really hope you enjoyed that! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
